


Missing You

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Missing someone close...
Kudos: 2





	Missing You

I miss you...

I miss your laughter, your touch, your soft sighs...

The way you would snuggle next to me...

I miss the long talks into the night, the way you would watch me with those eyes...

I miss the kisses...sweet and full of all of our hopes and dreams...

...Please come back...


End file.
